


The Milk

by doctor_watson



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, blowjob, lmaooo i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/doctor_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's always sexy. Even when he's covered in milk. Especially when he's covered in milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Milk

“Sherlock! Would you get the milk?”

“Busy, John.” 

“You’re literally inches away from the fridge.”

“BUSY.”

“Just lean over a little and open the door! And grab it!”

“Get it yourself.” 

John huffed, pushing himself up from the table, stomping over to the fridge. “So lazy..”

“Says you. You could have gotten it just as easily.” Sherlock huffed, switching the slides on his microscope. “Get me the salt.”

John shoved a bite of cereal in his mouth. “I’m busy.” 

“John, that isn’t funny. The salt is right in front of you. Hand me it.”

“Get it yourself.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, looking up from his experiment to grab the salt, or try to, because John had it in his hand. 

“Give. Me. The. Salt.” Sherlock glowered. 

“Come and get it.” John smirked.

Sherlock dived across the table, covering John in his cereal, but grabbed the salt, so what did it matter? 

“Sherlock!” 

“Oh, don’t start, that was your own fault. What were you expecting?”

“You git, look at the mess you’ve made-” John stood, dripping milk and bits of cereal. 

“That was your fault, John.” 

John tsk-ed and pulled of his pyjama shirt, glaring. 

Sherlock glanced up for a second, going to his experiment again, then looked right back up. “What on earth are you doing?” 

“Well, I’m not just going to sit around in a sopping wet shirt, am I? I’m still hungry.” He put more milk in his bowl, and stood, eating the remnants of the cereal. 

Sherlock didn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Problem?” John stared back. 

“No.” He said quickly, shaking his head, but still staring. “No.”

John smirked. “You’re checking me out, aren’t you? Big-brained Sherlock Holmes, distracted by a shirtless man.” 

“I’m not ‘checking you out’-” Sherlock spat, quickly looking into his microscope again.

John put his bowl down, and suddenly jerked his pyjama bottoms off. 

And Sherlock lifted his head on cue. “John! What are you doing?” He hissed.

John shrugged, face serious. “My bottoms were wet too.” He suddenly broke out in a grin. “Ha, look at that. I’ve made you blush.” 

“I am NOT blushing! The .. The temperature of the room has gone up!” 

“Hmm, I’d better go out then.” John walked off towards his room.

“John!” 

He stopped, turning around. “What?”

“You.. Forgot your shirt.” Sherlock mumbled, pointing to the shirt lying on the table.

“Right.” John went over and snatched it up, stalking off to his room.

\--

Sherlock had skulked into his room after the whole ordeal, about two hours ago. John hadn’t heard any word from him since.

And now.. He felt a little bad, honestly.

He padded over to Sherlock’s room, pressing his ear to the door.

And nothing could prepare him for what he heard next.

Moaning..? 

“John..” He barely heard it. It was so faint, he wasn’t even sure he heard right.

“Mnn, John!” No, that was definitely his name, and Sherlock was moaning.

He stood there for a minute, debating on opening the door, or knocking.

He bit his lip, slowly opening the door just a crack.

Oh yes, that was definitely moaning. 

Sherlock was spread out across his bed, in nothing but his dressing gown, his hand moving- 

John shut the door silently, then bit his lip, taking a second to regain his composure before knocking. 

“Sherlock?”

He heard rustling, and shifting on the bed before Sherlock spoke. “Go away, John.” 

John opened the door again. He was wearing trousers now, his dressing gown tied tightly. But it was obvious, he was still hard.

“Sherlock, erm.. I’m sorry.” 

Sherlock looked away, face pink. “Go. Away. John.” 

John cleared his throat. “You didn’t finish, did you?”

“Excuse me?” He fidgeted.

“You were having a wank, Sherlock, it’s fine, I know you were.” 

“That’s preposterous!” 

“I saw you, you bloody berk-”

Sherlock just stared at him, mouth open slightly.. Mm. 

He huffed and pointed to John’s trousers. “You’re erect, you’re thinking explicit things, aren’t you?” 

John scoffed, jerking the front of his shirt down. “Yeah.. Well, so are you! I heard you, moaning my name all suggestive-like!”

Sherlock was now sitting up, arms crossed. “It’s very rude to listen to things like that!” 

“So you admit it, then!” 

“Yes, John! Must you act like such a child? Why does it matter?” Sherlock said bitterly.

John looked at the floor. “Well- er- you were.. Thinking of me.” He looked back at him. “I didn’t mean to.. Get you excited like that, I’m sorry.” 

Sherlock was pouting now, and oh god, he looked delicious. “Sherlock..” 

John stepped forward, reaching out his hand.

Sherlock stared at the wall, cheeks still a rosy colour. “If you knew I was doing that, why would you interrupt me? Why not let me just finish-” He grumbled.

“Maybe I want to finish for you.” 

Sherlock whipped around to face John. “E-Excuse me?”

“Move over.” 

Sherlock found himself moving, and he didn’t know why.

“I didn’t mean to tease you like that.” John was sitting above him, untying his gown slowly. 

“John-”

He pulled off the blue gown, sighing deeply. “You beautiful bastard.” He ran a hand over Sherlock’s chest, admiring. “I have wanted you for so long.”

Sherlock was frozen. He didn’t know what to do. 

John’s hand found its way down to his trousers, and he slowly pulled them off, much to Sherlock’s distaste. His cock was still painfully hard, and practically leaking. 

“I’m going to take very good care of you, alright?” John said softly. Sherlock still didn’t stir.

“This is all so fast-” He said quietly, trembling.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, love... Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” John’s hand brushed over his erection, making Sherlock squirm.

“No-” 

“No what, love?” 

“Don’t stop, do it again, John-” He said breathlessly as John moved his hand down his cock. Slowly, teasingly. 

“Like this?” He moved his hand back up, then down again. “This good?” 

“Johnnn..” He mewled. 

“Would you like me to suck you, Sherlock?” John smiled devilishly. 

“Oh John, yes, god yes-!” He jerked his head back as John replaced his hand with his lips.

He slowly licked his length, making Sherlock clamp his thighs around his head. “Johnnnn-” 

“Easy..” John held his legs down, nosing at his cock. 

“More, stop that-” 

“Alright, alright.” John chuckled, licking the head, then taking the whole thing into his mouth slowly.

Sherlock made little whines, clawing at the sheets as John deep-throated him. 

“J-John, oh god, I think- I think I’m going to-” He panted before crying John’s name again, reaching orgasm and practically choking John as he came. 

John pulled away, struggling to swallow, but grinning. “There you are, love.”

Sherlock pressed his head into the pillows, trying to recompose himself as he took deep breaths.

Finally, after a minute, he shoved John down against the bed.

“S-Sherlock?”

“Oh, please, don’t play stupid with me, not right now. I’m returning the favour.” He said, glaring as he unzipped John’s trousers, fishing his cock from his red pants. 

John turned his head, half tempted to come, right then.

Suddenly Sherlock’s mouth was all around him, and John let out a guttural moan. “Mmmmf-”

For someone that always seemed unaffected by anything sexual, he was damn good at this. His hand moved up and down his cock roughly, while his tongue danced around his head, licking the slit teasingly.

It was driving John absolutely insane. 

“Sherlock- Fuck-” 

The brunet suddenly swallowed him, his nose pressed into the sandy hair at the base. How Sherlock had this much talent, he didn’t know. 

John looked down at Sherlock, then covered his mouth. His lips.. Wrapped perfectly around him- he could feel it-

John’s hips snapped up, thrusting into Sherlock’s mouth, getting a noise of disapproval from the other man. His head lolled back, and he came so hard he saw white. “Mmm-”

He looked down again, once he’d came back down, to see Sherlock looking heated, come dripping from his lips. He spat into his hand, and John stared at him as he shuffled into the kitchen. 

“Sherlock?” 

“Experiment!”


End file.
